


A Not-so-Viral Video

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Homophobic Language, I'm horrible at writing anything other than angst or fluff forgive me, M/M, Silly, They watch Crack videos, Tumblr Prompt, YouTube, so many memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious light graces itself upon the training camp mess hall, and when the team members regain lost consciousness, what they see is something far from ordinary.</p><p>Or, the teams find themselves reacting to meme-filled, cheesy, cracked out versions of themselves. If we're honest, it's not too far from reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-so-Viral Video

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! More tumblr requests :D 
> 
> This one is for another anon who specifically asked for, "Haikyuu chars reacting to the ridiculous crack vids in Youtube." 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Shimizu Kiyoko had soon come to learn that one bowl of rice to a hungry athlete was the equivalent of giving breadcrumbs to a giant.

 

The four teams at the training camp were gathered in the mess hall on a Tuesday night, ready to devour plates of delicious, warm food.

 

Karasuno was obviously first in line, despite everyone’s protests. Being in the same room as the infamous simpleton idiots had to be the biggest hassle in terms of food rations, which is why seeing them walk away with more food than their plate could carry resulted in many frustrated groans.

 

Nekoma followed, because what seemed to be a very eager Lev couldn’t be contained any further by an irritated, yet endeared Yaku. Kuroo and Kenma were last in their team’s line, evidently gossiping about how weird the people around them were. Due to the regularity of Kuroo’s and Kenma’s conversations, nobody seemed to be offended at the way the two were silently judging everyone in the room. Except for Kageyama, of course, who was scarily glaring and causing Kenma to shiver in his spot.

 

Aoba Johsai fell in line next, and the whole room swore they would poke their eyes out with chopsticks if Oikawa made heart-eyes at Iwaizumi once more. The team’s participation in a training camp was rare, however after Hinata’s persistence in seeing _The Grand King_ again before the big tournament, they decided to join. Hinata was one hundred percent certain he would begin extreme hair loss by twenty-one after the way Kageyama had pulled his hair too many times from receiving the news.

 

The sound of chopsticks hitting bowls filled the silence as hungry teenagers stuffed their mouths. It would have been a funny sight, but Kageyama choking on his food while racing with Hinata was slightly more concerning than amusing.

 

“Let’s watch youtube videos!” Bokuto yelled. With heavy eyelids, an audible sigh, and a pull to Bokuto’s wrist, Akaashi sat down on the floor and pulled out his laptop.

 

“Gwaaa! I want to watch too!” Exclaimed an overly excited Hinata. Inevitably, Kageyama followed, and soon the entirety of the room was sat in front of a fifteen-inch screen.

 

By the time the moon shone high in the sky, everyone had cycled through their fair share of viral videos. Oikawa had also insisted on watching his favourite astronomy videos, but it was no surprise to see everyone ignore the setter and carry on laughing. Kageyama _almost_ felt sympathy for Iwaizumi after seeing the way Oikawa clung onto him like a sad koala on bamboo, however Hinata’s remarks about their rumoured closeted relationship quickly eased his feelings.

 

Tired yawns made their way through the room, but the sound of a loud rumble filled their ears, startling them awake.

 

“What was that?” A concerned Suga asked, standing from his spot beside a cross-legged Daichi to look outside of the window. About three miles from where they stood came a flashing light, growing in intensity as it reached the building. The last thing that they could recall was the feeling of an earthquake beneath each person’s bodies, and soon they were unconscious.

 

The dark left as soon as it came. Eyes opened and teammates found themselves in the exact same spot they had been before the peculiar light had come.

 

“Everyone okay?” Ukai’s voice was croaky and sounded far louder than usual. There were nods of heads and replies of “yes”, yet the question still remained in their minds-what in the world was that? Reopening a now shut laptop, Tsukishima began typing in the address of the local news website. When the website showed nothing but blank images and errors, he came to the realization that something must have been horribly wrong.

 

A sudden weight made its way onto every shoulder as the night progressed and the sky darkened. The sky was clear; not a sign of a storm in site yet every presence in the room held a distinct memory of it.

 

“Hey hey hey! Why don’t we just forget about it until morning and continue watching youtube videos? Right, Akaashi?” Exclaimed an optimistic Bokuto. There would have been a chorus of protests, but they were all quite fearful and separating now was definitely not an option. Just as the way members of Fukurodani would, they complied with Bokuto’s antics and sat back down to ease the tension.

 

Bokuto nearly broke the keyboard, vigorously typing in _“HE-MAN HEYEAYEA SONG FOR 10 HOURS”_ and had to hold back tears when the only result was an untitled video with a blank, white thumbnail.

 

“Hmph, let me try.” Kuroo scoffed, forcefully grabbing the laptop and typing away just as hard. _Keyboard Cat 26 Hour Loop has been my go-to for years, it is yet to fail me._ He snickered at his thoughts.

 

It yielded the same results, which had Kuroo slamming his head against the keys, however due to his “big head” (as told by Kenma), he accidentally clicked onto the untitled video.

 

A long, empty screen was on display for about fifteen seconds, and when they were about to give up, _it happened._

 

_Bokuto Koutarou stands by the net of the court, ready to receive a toss from his setter, and when he leaps to hit it, he misses. Bokuto falls to the ground with a harsh thud, the gymnasium walls spinning around him and the sound of his thumping heart traveling from his chest to his ears. A recognizable tune begins to play._

_“Mmm watcha say.” Air horns accompany the lyrics, increasing in volume until soon, a badly photo-shopped, crying Bokuto fades to black._

Kuroo Tetsurou is howling like a hyena out of _The Lion King_ by the time the thirty-seven second clip is finished. Tears are leaking out of Tanaka’s eyes and Bokuto himself is ready to crawl back into his mother’s womb.

 

Before he can open his mouth to question the possibility of that moment from three weeks ago even being filmed, the next clip begins. Nobody has fully recuperated, and they are unsure that they will be able to make it through the night.

 

Tanaka’s flowing tears come to an abrupt halt when his face shows up on screen. He hasn’t done a thing yet, however Nishinoya’s already giggling.

 

_Cherry blossom petals fall onto his eyelids the way snowflakes do on a winter day. The sun is out; children are playing, and-“OHHHH Kiyoko-san!”_

_Heavy footsteps stomp their way through the path, ruining the beautiful piles of flowers gathered by children. The sky is now an ominous colour and the silhouette of Kiyoko is seen running quickly away from the scary, bald weirdo._

_When Tanaka finally catches up to Shimizu, it is if the mood has changed completely, and sensual elevator music plays in the background as he holds her in his arms._

_The clip ends with lips nearly meeting. Every single fantasy of Tanaka is about to come true, Shimizu reaches her hand out to cup his cheek-and punches him square in the jaw. He flips backwards, ass crushing the stem of a rose on the ground._

_“He needs some milk!” Tanaka looks through his tears, seeing a wild Terushima holler at him from behind the shrub._

 

Kageyama chokes on his own milk in real life, and quickly composes himself, contrary to every other person in the room. Oikawa is doubling over in laughter, with Iwaizumi joining him. Kuroo and Kenma giggle to themselves, as they aren’t surprised at the clip and its realistic ending. The Karasuno members laugh obnoxiously, slapping Tanaka on the back and replaying the last ten seconds continuously.

  
“I’d probably do the same in real life.” Comes a quiet remark from a stoic Shimizu. The teams laugh louder ( _if that was even possible_ ), and Tanaka jabs every member of Karasuno, and Yamamoto of Nekoma in the side.

 

Yamaguchi presses play, as he is the only one with some sense of composure at the given moment. What the players next see is something they wish they would be surprised at, but everyone simply makes a groan in realization.

 

_Hinata and Kageyama stand together, mouths open yet what comes out is not their own voices._

_“If you’re a bird, I’m a bird!” The voice of Ryan Gosling says, in sync with Hinata’s lips. He flails his arms, giggling while Kageyama stares back as if he has four heads._

_They’re now in the locker room, with the entire team staring as Kageyama sprawls across the locker bench and Hinata kneels on the floor._

_Holding hands, they tenderly stare at each other and Hinata passionately whispers,_ _“Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me… it brought me to you. And I’m thankful for that, Rose. I’m thankful. You must do me this honor. Promise me you’ll survive. That you won’t give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise.”_

_A horribly edited-in tear makes its way down Kageyama’s cheek as he lets go of Hinata’s hand, seeing Hinata crumple and fall onto the dirty change room floor._

_“HA! GAY!” Hollers Tsukishima. Fin._

The video ends, and Hinata’s head is shriveling into his neck and popping out of his rear. Kageyama punches a giggling Tsukishima in the side after hearing him remark, “I honestly think that everyday.”

 

“There’s another video?” Nishinoya clicks the new addition faster than anyone had time to speak, and everyone is exhausted from laughing. They continue to do so anyway, seeing a picture slideshow of Oikawa’s worst candid photos and ugly cries to “Iwa-Chan!”

 

“Okay, I think we’ve all had enough for tonight.” Suga laughs, extended his arm to turn off the laptop. However because whatever God above them receives entertainment from Suga’s expense, the remainder of the video is romantic ( _very real)_ moments between Daichi and the setter. Coos of endearment are all the pair can hear which only makes things ten times worse. The red on Suga’s cheeks is darker than Daichi’s hair, and Daichi-who is not blushing as much but instead looks ready to kill a human, quickly shuts the computer.

  
Tanaka and Noya yell in frustration, screaming something about not being able to see any “Asanoya” moments. Asahi would never come to know what they had meant, but he believes he had some idea after seeing the way Noya stared at him a few moments afterwards.

 

“Well, that was interes-” Kuroo has no time to finish his sentence, because the walls around him begin to shake once more. Team members brace themselves and the light flashes upon them but all they see is darkness. When they regain consciousness, the memories of what had just been seen stay fresh in their mind, yet their surroundings make it seem as if it had just been figments of imagination.

 

The computer now sits open and on Google, and when Kenma clicks into Youtube, the homepage is normal with an abundance of popular memes and music videos.

 

“What the fuck? I’m not the only one who saw a bunch of weird shit like two minutes ago, right?” Noya asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. Everyone murmured in response, all recalling the strange, fourth-wall breaking videos.

 

“How the hell did they even get those clips of us? Akaashi! Are there cameras in our gymnasium?” Akaashi simply let out a long breath to Bokuto’s question, then shook his head and stood up next to Kuroo.

 

“Whatever, all I know is that the captain is hittin’ the vice-captain of Karasuno, eh Daichi?” Kuroo grinned, slapping Daichi on the shoulder. Kenma chose not to interfere with the punches his best friend received after his comment.

 

“We’ve been exposed.” Suga nervously laughed. “But hey, now Kageyama and Hinata can get together!” _If Suga wasn’t my senpai and/or the actual personification of the word kind, I would have slapped him_ , Hinata thought.

 

The weird duo snorted in distaste.

  
“Ha gay, I wouldn’t fuck you!”

 

“You wouldn’t?”

 

“Uh-I mean unless you want to…”

 

Perhaps it took a magical, fourth-breaking wall to publicize closeted relationships and begin new ones. Maybe overly edited, cracked out video compilations of each team’s favourite pairings was a little overboard, but after that night and the many nights that followed it, the couples began to think that it wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to see all four of these teams having a sleepover in the anime! I hope you all enjoyed this- I've had horrible writer's block these past few nights but this was still so fun to write and I hope it showed :D
> 
> I'm open to any constructive criticism or general comments you may have, so feel free to tell me down below! ^_^
> 
> Also, if you want to leave a request/prompt idea, my tumblr is:
> 
> http://thekagehinaverse.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Have a lovely day/evening <3


End file.
